Summer Nightmare
by tootsieXpopXdiscovery
Summary: ONESHOT! When Amy sees the little plus sign her mind brings her back to that summer. The summer in her nightmares. Rated T because its not descriptive.


**A/N: Well this is the first "The secret life of the American teenager" fanfiction on this site (When I wrote it, it was but now its second cuz I just saw that they finally put it as a category!)! I hope my story is worth it! This came to me after watching the second episode so I wrote it! Please enjoy and start writing some of your own so I'm not the only one writing for TSLOTAT! WOOO Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own the tv show "The secret life of the American teenager"**

I stood by the sink, my hands shaking. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead as I waited for the long two minutes to be up. I chanced a glance at the pregnancy test in my hand and the color drained from my face. The piece of plastic slipped from my grasp and I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was pregnant. How could this happen? Why did this happen to me? What am I going to do? I felt sick and my eyes welled up with tears. I took deep breaths and slowly sat down on the toilet. My head was spinning and I recalled the thing I pushed to the back of my mind. It came rushing back to me and I closed my eyes so the room stopped spinning as I got sucked into my horrible memory.

Flashback

_I sighed as I looked around at my summer life. Tomorrow morning we were all going back home and leaving, left to anticipate next year. When I told people I was going to band camp they snickered. Why wouldn't they? I'm nothing but a band geek but they don't understand how great it is here._

_I left the dining area and headed back to my cabin to start packing. _Click click click. _My shoes clattered on the cobblestone path through the woods. The late summer night air was crisp and fresh. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs to hold the great memory of this year's camp._

_I saw my cabin in the distance and smiled. The dark sanded wood with the forest green door had been my home for the past two months. I was going to miss this place. I entered my cabin with a bitter sweet smile on my face. My two roommates, Jen and Sarah, responded with the same expression. I got out my bag and started packing up my belongings._

"_We're going to the snack bar and for a walk. You know, one last time this summer. Do you want to come?" Sarah asked. I shrugged._

"_No, I think I'm just going to finish packing and relax here. Do me a favor?" I replied._

"_You want M&Ms? We'll bring them back in like an hour." Jen grinned._

"_You know me too well. Thanks! See you later." I waved as I saw their retreating backs. They left the door slightly ajar and I was too lazy to get up and close it. I was happy for the cool night breeze anyway. I finished packing and placed my suitcase on the ground next to me. Then I flopped on my bed, one of the blue pillows plopping off the right side onto the wooden floor._

"_Knock knock." A male voice said at the door. I sat up and glanced toward the entrance only to find Ricky from school._

"_You're not supposed to be by the girls' cabins." I stated and fiddled with the hem of my cotton tee shirt. I heard a soft shuffle and my eyes wandered up to see Ricky in the cabin now. His white tee shirt clung to his torso and he grinned when he saw me staring._

"_It's the last day of camp. What are they going to do? Throw me out?" He smirked and closed the door behind him. I suddenly became very nervous and my breathing became jagged. I wasn't really sure where our relationship stood. We flirted but nothing more and everyone thought we were going out. Did that mean we were?_

_He walked over to me and sat down next to me on the bed. It squeaked under his weight and I stared at my hands in my lap. His hand brushed my chin and I flinched. He lifted my head up and made me face him. His eyes bore into mine and I shivered. What was going on?_

_Ricky leaned down quickly and pushed his mouth against mine. He kissed me forcefully and I kissed back but I don't know why. It didn't feel right. Before I knew it he pushed me down and laid on top of me. His body was crushing mine and I felt his arousal against my thigh. _

_I kept kissing him, afraid to get him mad. Just kissing soon turned into more. I didn't realize what was going on. I was scared. His left hand cupped my right breast while his right hand pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees. Then he reached for my pants and ripped them down forcefully._

_By the time I caught up to everything that happened it was too late. Ricky was pulling his pants up and getting off the bed. I just stayed there as he kissed me harshly one last time before walking out the door. My pants were still down and I was bleeding. My private hurt and tears were delicately streaming down my face._

_That was not how I imagined my first time. I didn't imagine it being two minutes with someone who didn't really care. That was all he was after this whole time. He didn't say he loved me. He didn't even let me think about what was going on. I sobbed and finally pulled my pants up._

_I was so confused. Wasn't my first time supposed to make me happy? This wasn't like the movies that I saw. It wasn't romantic and I felt sick. It hurt to move my legs and I didn't want to get up and change into pajamas. I just pulled the covers over my tiny frame and stared at the ceiling. I was ashamed. By the time Jen and Sarah came back with my M&Ms I was fast asleep, nightmares of what just happened reeling in my head. _

End Flashback

"Amy? Is every thing alright in there?" My mom called from the other side of the door. My eyes flashed open and I jumped up.

"Yeah, one second!" I called and stuffed the test and box in my French horn so I could dispose of it somewhere that my family wouldn't see. When I opened the bathroom door my mom wasn't there. She must have gone to her bedroom. I walked down the hallway to my room, lost in thought.

When I got to my room I set down my French horn next to my bed. I couldn't forget to get rid of the test tomorrow on my way to school. I changed into my favorite yellow pajamas and sprawled across my soft bed. I lifted the covers on top of my body and tried to fall asleep.

That night bad memories and worries ran through my mind, tears glided down my face and my hand rubbed soothing circles on my pregnant stomach.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much! Please review!**


End file.
